Hospital
by hermythepotter
Summary: Dolor, angustia y un poco de desorientación, es lo que invade mi cuerpo al momento de despertarme… aunque ¿En verdad me he despertado?, la oscuridad no ha cambiado.


Dolor, angustia y un poco de desorientación, es lo que invade mi cuerpo al momento de despertarme… aunque ¿En verdad me he despertado?, la oscuridad no ha cambiado, cierros los ojos y los vuelvo a abrir, una y otra vez, y poco a poco la oscuridad se convierte en sombras, las sombras en siluetas, las siluetas en objetos, aunque realmente no hay demasiado que ver.

Me siento lentamente, tratando de recordar donde estoy, hasta trato de levantarme, y es cuando notó que algo me ata por la cintura, mi ceño se frunce de confusión e instintivamente mi mano trata de volar hacia mi cabeza, pero lo mismo que me impide levantarme esta alrededor de mis dos muñecas, y gruñido sale de mi boca seguido de un jadeo, y aun en la oscuridad puedo notar el color rojo de mis mejillas, no lo entiendo ¿Qué está pasando?

Una silueta a mi derecha me llama la atención, es imposible no verla, aquella luminosidad deslumbraría aunque estuviera en pleno día, la confusión que sentía al principio aumenta al reconocer la figura, pero no es posible… ¿Qué hago yo ahí… si estoy aquí? ¿O no lo estoy? ¿Seguiré soñando?

Entonces sonríe y mis dudas desaparecen, aquella mueca divertida mezclada perfectamente con malicia y astucia no es mi sonrisa, es la de mi hermano.

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas y no estoy seguro de porque, solo es mi hermano, aunque quizás sea el hecho de ver a alguien conocido en este lugar extraño para mí y sin pararme a pensar, mi boca se abre para llamarle.

- Hermano - Murmuró aunque quisiera gritarlo, es raro, nunca le dije así, siempre le llame por su nombre, pero en aquel momento lo que me importa es su reacción, no puedo evitar la contener la respiración al verlo acercarse a mí.

- Siempre has sido el llorón entre los dos – Comenta, pasando su mano por mi mejilla, ¿Cuándo deje escapar aquella agua cautiva de mis ojos? , me besa la frente y me mira, con aquellos ojos que demuestran un cariño infinito y sobre todo calor, el calor de la protección, después de todo aunque solo sea unos minutos mayor, siempre se ha comportado como si me superara en edad por años.

Suspiró sin poder evitarlo, olvidándome de las extrañas circunstancias en las que estamos, de repente siento que el agarre de mis muñecas y torso se desvanece, lo miro interrogante pero solo me ganó una nueva sonrisa, un poco menos sincera, la misma sonrisa que ponemos ambos después de una travesura.

- Es hora de irnos, no quería llevarte pero este no es un buen lugar, estarás mejor conmigo – Asegura, y aunque no entiendo muy bien sus palabras, tomó la mano que me ofrece sin dudarlo ni un segundo, me podría haber dicho que nos íbamos a ir en un elefante rosa al mar para bañarnos un rato con sirenas y yo le hubiera seguido con la misma confianza, porque no importa lo que diga o a donde nos dirijamos, si estamos juntos nada nos dañara.

Me levanto ya por fin libre, y le sigo a una extraña puerta que no había notado antes, siento que flotó y una risa suave sale de mis labios ante mi propia estupidez, entonces aún agarrado a mi hermano, doy el primer paso hacia la luz...

Estúpida alarma, estúpido carro de porquería, estúpido hospital y estúpido día. Odiaba su trabajo, a las personas que lo rodeaba y de hecho en aquél momento odiaba al mundo en general, ojala se hubiera hecho abogado, como le había recomendado su padre.

Pasa por los pasillos a toda prisa, tenía que hablar con el padre de un paciente que se creía perro y que habían internado la semana pasada, el problema estaba en que gracias a su reloj que decidió que era un excelente día para no sonar y la chatarra que llamaba carro, había llegado un poco tarde… una hora y media tarde para ser exacto.

Ya puede ver su oficina, sonríe y apura un poco más su paso aunque prácticamente ya va corriendo, en eso casi choca con otra persona, _estúpida enfermera_, no puede evitar pensar, aun así pone su mejor sonrisa – Rosé, me encantaría quedarme a hablar, pero creo que el señor con el que tenía cita hoy ha de estar un poco impaciente…- Logra murmura mirando a la puerta de su oficina con anhelo, ojala el señor este enojado, enojadísimo y solo verlo le grite en la cara y luego se vaya, aunque no sería bueno para su reputación mínimo le daría unos minutos de paz.

- Disculpe, doctor, pero… - Ese pero me molesta y estoy a punto de dejarla con la palabra en la boca e irme, cuando entonces decide soltar lo demás que tenía que decir- El niño… ha muerto- No hay necesidad de que especifique de que niño habla.

Mi prisa se desvanece y miro a la mujer como si fuera otro de los pacientes, es imposible - ¿Qué?- Logró preguntar, y aunque no es mi pregunta más ingeniosa sé que entiende.

- No sabemos qué ha pasado – Confiesa – Hoy en la mañana una enfermera ha entrado a su cuarto, tenía las muñecas rotas, al parecer seguía tratando de escapar, pero lo raro fue que su corazón no latía más, buscamos causas pero … aún es un misterio- Y con eso me deja solo en el pasillo.

Y mi mal humor desaparece tan fácil como llegó, aquel niño… lo había visto un par de veces, el chico se había vuelto loco ante la pérdida de su gemelo, hasta tal punto de alucinarlo, se había cerrado al mundo, hace exactamente 6 meses lo habían ingresado y hace solo 2 que lo habían tenido que amarrar y sedar para su propio bien, no pudo evitar que su corazón se encogiera de angustia, le había agarrado cierto cariño al niño, después de todo él tenía un gemelo y no se imaginaba su vida sin él… Sin más comenzó a caminar a la oficina y al ver la cara molesta del hombre, olvido por completo al niño, que ahora mismo en algún lugar… reía junto a su hermano.


End file.
